fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Feverous Ferocious
Feverous Ferocious: Part 1/2 Fervorous: full of intense feeling or expression. Ferocious: marked by unrelenting intensity; extreme "Hey cutie." The tall, dark haired senior leered down at Ichigo. "Want to come to my place tonight?" Ichigo glared up at the boy. "Fuck no." "Eh?" Nnoitra scrunched up his eyes. "Why not?" "The same reason as last time." Nnoitra Jiruga is one of the school's worst deviants. He's well over 6 feet tall and has shoulder length dark hair which hangs over one eye. He's rude, arrogant, disrespectful… and won't stop hitting on Ichigo. No matter how many times he gets shot down, he always asks the orange haired teen to have sex, or whatever innuendo he chooses to use that day. Ichigo has tried to ignore him. That resulted in his ass getting slapped so hard he had a bruise. Seriously. Nnoitra was bugging the hell out of him, and his attention didn't seem to be turning elsewhere. Normally Ichigo would have just beaten the asshole up, but Nnoitra was a good fighter. A very good fighter. The last guy who got in a fight with him ended up in a coma. At the moment Nnoitra was bracing his long arm above Ichigo's head and staring down at him. Ichigo was pinned up against the wall scowling up at Nnoitra in a way that would normally deter others from messing with him. Nnoitra frowned down at Ichigo, trying to figure out a way to get Ichigo to do something with him. "Don't knock until you've tried it." Nnoitra taunted, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. "You'll never want to leave me after I'm finished with you." "I said I'm not interested." Ichigo snapped and tried to duck underneath the arm. Students passing were giving them both weird glances and Ichigo just wanted to go home and enjoy the weekend. "Hah! You don't even know if you're interested or not." Nnoitra slammed his hand in front of Ichigo's face so he couldn't leave. "I'll make you a deal, Strawberry." The tall boy said with a calculating gleam in his eye. "If after one date with me, you don't want me, I'll leave you alone." Ichigo was very surprised by the suggestion, not to mention suspicious. "Just a date?" Nnoitra's grin widened. "No sex?" "Not if you don't want it." Nnoitra's visible eye narrowed until it was just a slit. "But I guarantee that you'll want it." Ugh, Ichigo mentally shuddered. This guy was such a lecher! "Fine." Ichigo finally spat out after a moment's contemplation. "But you have to leave me alone after it!" "Only if you don't want me." Snorting, Ichigo rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, whatever." "Give me your cell phone." Nnoitra demanded and held out a hand. "Why?" "So I can put my number in it. Unless you want to give me yours?" Nnoitra smirked knowingly. Ichigo grumbled and slapped his cell phone into his hand. "Good. Call me tonight and we'll schedule our ''date." ''Nnoitra glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes with a perverted gleam. "Yeah, yeah." Ichigo muttered and slipped his cell into his back pocket. "I'll call you later." "Good." Nnoitra skimmed over Ichigo's backside while he walked away. Delectable. Ichigo had told his dad he was hanging out with some friends, then left to meet up with Nnoitra at some diner. Nothing too fancy, just a good place to eat. It would be a classic dinner and a movie date, which Ichigo regretting even having to go to. He walked in and instantly spotted Nnoitra who was wearing a black t-shirt with some sort of band on the front of it and a loose pair of jeans. His hands were propped behind his head and he was gazing somewhere else so he didn't notice Ichigo right away. His eyes slowly panned the room, and then paused when he caught sight of Ichigo approaching. His mouth curved up in a smile and he stood just as Ichigo got to the table. "Hey, Ichigo." Nnoitra said with a smile and conspicuously wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans, cursing his nerves. He was supposed to be the one nonchalant about the whole thing! "Nnoitra." Ichigo said civilly. Ichigo sat across from Nnoitra, fighting the urge to cross his arms across his chest defensively. Nnoitra put his elbows on the table and rested his entwined fingers under his chin as he examined Ichigo. "So, Ichigo, tell me about yourself." Nnoitra said, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face. "Um…like what?" Ichigo said, staring at a spot on the table. "You ever been a date before?" Nnoitra said, his mouth curving deviously as he took in Ichigo's flushed demeanor. "No, not really." Ichigo mumbled, still looking everywhere but at Nnoitra. "What do you do for fun?" "Er, hang out with friends I guess. Go to my dojo; try to evade my dad's surprise attacks." Ichigo said, glancing up into Nnoitra's eyes and looking away again. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow at the last part. "Evade your dad's surprise attacks?" He questioned. "Um, yeah. He's a bit crazy." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a little sheepishly. Nnoitra snorted. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My old man actually assigned all of his kids' numbers according to our strength." Ichigo looked at Nnoitra a little disbelieving and laughed. "You got to be shitting me." "No, no! I'm totally serious. He has like ten kids, all from different mothers. It's like he's setting up franchises." Ichigo chuckled, "Shit, I have my hands full with just two sisters, I don't know what I would do if I had nine!" "Hah! Luckily I don't have to deal with all of them." Nnoitra said with a smirk, trying not to let on how pleased he was with the flowing conversation. "Yeah, so what number are you?" Ichigo asked, looking at Nnoitra curiously. "Number five. But I stopped really caring about that awhile ago." "You're dad is nuts." Ichigo laughed again. The waiter showed up and took their order, Ichigo ordered some cheesy fries and Nnoitra ordered a burger. "So you live with your mom then?" Ichigo asked as he took a sip of his soda. "Nah, I live by myself." "Really?" Ichigo asked in interest. "Yeah, I prefer it." Both of them were relaxing a little more around each other. Ichigo had completely forgotten that he was being 'forced' to go on this date. "I like to keep to myself, but I couldn't imagine leaving my family anytime soon. It's just my dad and my sisters, so we're closer to each other than we would have been before…" Ichigo trailed off, his eyes dulling slightly as he got caught in the memory. Nnoitra noticed with a slight frown. "So you go to a dojo?" Nnoitra asked, trying to divert the conversation. "Oh, yeah." Ichigo's eyes cleared and he looked thankful for the change. "Do you like it?" "Sure. I think I would have stopped going after awhile, but there's this one girl who I just can't beat…" Ichigo scowled and Nnoitra laughed, the sound low and deep. "A girl kicks your ass?" He asked with a twisted smile. Ichigo glowered at him. "Yeah, Tatsuki is a fucking demon." Ichigo grumbled. "Tatsuki?" Nnoitra asked with a raised eyebrow. "That girl you hang out with sometimes?" "Yep." "I guess she's pretty good." "Pretty good?" Ichigo stared at Nnoitra incredulously. "She's the second strongest fighter in all Japan! And the reason she's only second is because she had a broken arm." "Hah! I guess she's okay." Nnoitra grinned when Ichigo sputtered. It really was too much fun getting him all flustered. The food came and they dug in. Nnoitra paused mid-chew when Ichigo lifted a fry gooey with cheese to his mouth, darting out his tongue to catch the end of the long strand. Ichigo noticed him looking and frowned. "What?" "Huh?" Nnoitra blinked. "Oh, nothing. Just lost in thought." "Don't hurt yourself." Ichigo teased. Nnoitra grunted and rolled his eyes. "Not all of us have to clear the smoke from the room when we think." "Hey! I'm in the top 10 percent of the class!" Ichigo protested. "Is that so? I didn't take you for a nerd." Nnoitra tossed a fry into his mouth. "Oi! I'm not a nerd." Ichigo grumbled. "I just have to work harder so teachers don't think I'm a slacker. They already judge me enough because of my hair." "Really now?" Nnoitra eyes Ichigo's orange strands with interest. "It's natural, isn't it?" "Um, yeah." Ichigo looked slightly confused now. Usually people assumed he bleached his hair or something. "Hn. I like it. It goes well with your personality." Ichigo blushed and looked away from Nnoitra's intense gaze. "Oh. Thanks." He muttered. Nnoitra had to fight not to laugh. He was too cute with that adorable blush. It made him want to throw the boy onto the table and ravish him. They talked until it was almost time for the movie to start, relaxing in each other's company in a way that was surprising to them both. When Ichigo pulled out his money to pay for his half Nnoitra frowned. "I'm paying." "It's only fair I pay for my half." Ichigo insisted with a scowl. "I'm not some girl." "I'm the one who invited you. I'm paying." Ichigo grumbled, but put his money away. This was a ''date ''after all. Nnoitra looked awfully smug in his victory, making Ichigo glower at him. "What movie are we going to go see?" Ichigo asked as they walked down the street. "Saw 5." Nnoitra made sure to slow his pace so that Ichigo's shorter legs could keep up comfortably. "I hope you don't mind horror movies." "Nah. The first four were all right. I just wonder how they're going to keep making them interesting." "Yeah. So few movies are original lately." Nnoitra commented as they approached the theater. "They're stuck on remakes and plots that have been done before." "At least the special effects are good." Nnoitra paid for their tickets- "I can pay for myself damn it!"- and they took their seats in the back. There weren't many people in the theater, thankfully, which was what Nnoitra preferred. Nnoitra's long legs brushed against Ichigo's as he sprawled his lanky body out. Ichigo twitched a little, but didn't move his leg away. "I still can't believe you haven't been on a date before." Nnoitra said while they were waiting for the movie to start. "I figured that that big breasted girl that follows you around like a puppy would rope you into one." "Inoue?" Ichigo asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't like her like that." "Yeah? That's good. Better for me." He glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Ichigo flushed a little and didn't reply. The lights dimmed low and the previews flashed across the screen. Nnoitra took the opportunity to watch Ichigo, the lights flickering over his face intriguingly. He was a very attractive guy. It had taken all of Nnoitra's will power to not grope him during dinner, and now he was digging his nails into the palm of his hand to resist the temptation. Shifting in his seat, Ichigo stared up at the large screen. His eyes shifted to Nnoitra for a second before snapping back. Nnoitra's mouth curved upwards deviously and he took the opportunity to reach and arm over and drape it on the back of Ichigo's seat. Ichigo looked over at Nnoitra, but Nnoitra made a point of not looking at Ichigo, watching the movie. So Ichigo shrugged it off and continued to watch the massacre on the screen. Nnoitra had to fight back a snicker as he took in this reaction. Obviously this guy has never had this move pulled on him, or pulled it on somebody else. So oblivious! Ichigo did notice, however, when a hand gently nudged his shoulder. He looked over at Nnoitra suspiciously, but Nnoitra remained staring at the screen. Once again shrugging it off, Ichigo returned his eyes to the movie once again. Nnoitra studied Ichigo's face, and then dropped his hand onto Ichigo's shoulder. This time Ichigo scowled and turned to Nnoitra, Nnoitra gazed at him innocently and didn't remove his hand. "Nnoitra…" Ichigo hissed in warning. "Ichigo." Nnoitra replied back. "You can't…" "I'm not doing anything." Yet. "Your arm." He said plainly. "Do you mind it?" Nnoitra asked curiously. Ichigo flushed and turned his face forward again, muttering to himself. Nnoitra smiled almost happily and conspicuously scooted closer to Ichigo, shifting lower in his seat so he wasn't towering above the other boy. His thumb automatically rubbed against Ichigo's shoulder, his fingers lying casually against his shirt. Ichigo looked up at Nnoitra, biting his lower lip as he thought. Nnoitra gazed down at him, his mouth relaxed as he slid his hand from Ichigo's shoulder to his neck, his fingers nudging Ichigo's chin and tilting it up. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the corner of Ichigo's mouth and then pulled away. His eyes searched Ichigo's, looking for an answer. Ichigo stared back, his mouth parted slightly. What was he doing? This was Nnoitra! But he had been having such a good time so far… The taller teen pressed his lips fully against Ichigo's, keeping his mouth parted only slightly. Ichigo closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little into the kiss, his body trembling with nerves at the kiss. Nnoitra turned in his seat so he was facing Ichigo more and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in to tease in between Ichigo's teeth. Ichigo opened his mouth a little more and lifted a hand to the dark haired teen's face, pushing the bangs that were tickling his face out of the way. He paused when his hand brushed against rough fabric and pulled away. Nnoitra frowned and caught Ichigo's hand, pulling it away to he couldn't see what he had touched. Ichigo scowled at him and pushed the bangs away. Over Nnoitra's left eye was a dark eye patch that blended perfectly with his hair, which was why Ichigo hadn't noticed it before. A long scar ran from his forehead, underneath the eye patch, and then curved down his check slightly. Nnoitra was frowning at Ichigo now. Irritated that he had seen the eye patch that he had worked so hard to keep hidden. He didn't like his disfiguration; it was ugly and made people cringe, so he hid it. A boy in Physical Education class once caught sight of it and threatened to tell everyone, so Nnoitra beat him up so badly he ended up in a coma. But Ichigo's face wasn't twisting in disgust; he was scrutinizing the scar carefully, shifting his hand to brush it with his thumb. Nnoitra flinched and tried to pull away, but Ichigo grabbed the back of his head to hold him still. The scarred man glared at Ichigo, but Ichigo ignored him and leaned up. Nnoitra's eye widened in shock as Ichigo's soft lips pressed ever so gently against his scar, directly underneath the eye patch. The man froze, his face slack in shock. Ichigo's lips sent a shock of pleasure originating from the slightly sensitive, scarred tissue. When Ichigo pulled away he gave Nnoitra one of his rare smiles. "That's kind of cool." Was all he said before he leaned up and met Nnoitra in another kiss. Nnoitra would have thought his heart beat a little faster if he actually believed in such ridiculous things. Instead he kissed Ichigo back. He thrust his tongue into Ichigo's hot mouth, pressed so tightly together that it was almost painful. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to push the armrest between them out of the way and then yanked the tangerine-haired man into another deep kiss. Ichigo was making small little noises of contentment into the kiss and was gripping Nnoitra's shoulders tightly; as if afraid he was going to leave. Nnoitra nipped Ichigo's lips lightly and tilted his chin up, moving his mouth to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped and moaned as Nnoitra sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. Thank god the theater was almost empty! But wait… "Don't leave a mark!" Ichigo hissed in warning. "Why? Got another date tonight?" Nnoitra chuckled into Ichigo's ear and nibbled on it slightly. Ichigo groaned, but quickly came back to his senses. "My…dad…will…see." Ichigo muttered brokenly. Nnoitra pulled away regretfully, but a mischievous smile soon crossed his face. "I'll just have to leave marks where nobody will see." "What do you- Ichigo gasped as Nnoitra shoved his shirt up and latched his mouth on Ichigo's collarbone. Ichigo jolted in surprised and bit his lip to try and stifle his cry. "Nnoitra…" He murmured. "Ichigo." Nnoitra purred, licking his lips and kissing him again while his hand caressed Ichigo's chest and stomach. "You have to stop…" Nnoitra's face twisted in displeasure at his words. "Why?" "Because we've only been on one date and you're molesting me!" Oh. Ichi is such a prude, Nnoitra thought fondly. He removed his hand and pressed one last chaste kiss to Ichigo's lips. "I guess that means we need to go on another date." He said slyly. "Yeah…" Ichigo trailed off uncertainly. Nnoitra said nothing more, resting his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and keeping the smaller boy's body against his own. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. When the lights finally came back on, Ichigo stood slowly and stretched, revealing a flash of his skin to Nnoitra's wandering eye. They walked out of the theater and into the warm summer air. Ichigo looked up at the starry sky with a half smile and jumped slightly when Nnoitra entwined their hands. "So where do you live?" Nnoitra asked with that cocky grin of his. "Umm…" For a second Ichigo had to think, his brain had to reboot after the other senior grabbed his hand. "This way." "That's good." Nnoitra commented as they walked. "What's good?" "You live in the same direction that I do." "Oh…" Ichigo trailed off and looked away, trying to hide the red tint that appeared on his cheeks. "So Ichi, do I get another date?" "Um…" He glanced over at Nnoitra who was watching at him with a narrowed eye. "Yeah, sure." Nnoitra's face lit up in a smile. "How about tomorrow?" "What were you thinking of?" "You could come by my place and watch some movies." Nnoitra suggested, tightening the grip he had on Ichigo's hand. "Okay." Nnoitra had to contain the glee he felt. "So does this mean we're going out now?" "Uh…Does it?" "Yes." Nnoitra responded confidently. "Hey, Nnoitra?" "Yeah?" "I'm not looking for an open relationship. If we're dating now, that means we're exclusive." "Of course." Nnoitra said with a laugh. "If I just wanted a fuck buddy I wouldn't have taken you on a date." Ichigo still looked a little uncertain, but shrugged it off. "So are we going out?" "Yeah." Ichigo replied, chewing on his lower lip and glancing up at Nnoitra, wondering if this is such a good idea. Nnoitra leaned down and gave Ichigo a quick kiss, wanting to prolong it but not pushing his luck. "Here's my place." Ichigo said as they neared the clinic. "So, um, I'll call you tomorrow?" "Yeah." Nnoitra said, his voice deep and husky. "I'll give you directions then." "Kay." Ichigo stood on his tippy toes and brushed his lips against Nnoitra's scarred cheek, then dashed up the path to his house. "Talk to you later." Nnoitra eagerly took in the sight of Ichigo's ass, and then sighed as the front door closed behind him. Damn, finally Ichigo is his boyfriend. It only took a couple months of trying, too. He tried to hide the smile that came to his lips. He felt like some adolescent that jumps up and down at their first boyfriend or girlfriend. He's much to dignified for that. But as soon as he got home he couldn't help but smile widely in excitement. I've got you now, Ichigo. . Next Chapter